


超蝙Superbat|危险关系 (PWP)

by ScarletCrush



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 假设超人不知道蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯韦恩是一个人下的单项暗恋，有半强迫注意。





	1. Chapter 1

“你不能总是出现在这种地方，那太危险了！”

低沉的男音忽然在本应空无一人的房间里响起，布鲁斯小小地震惊了一下，然后慢慢转过身。一个高大的身影落在阳台上，仿佛是尊原本就被放置在那里的雕像，被飘动的窗纱描绘出轮廓，布鲁斯一眼便认出了他是谁。

“你竟然还没走。”房间的主人沉默了片刻，将外套丢在一旁的沙发上。

“我还有话要说。”那个身影一顿，从阳台进入了室内，纯净的蓝眼睛还有那从标志性的额发正好落在被窗柩切成片的细碎光源里。

布鲁斯忍不住低叹了一声，给出了带着疲态的回应：“如果你想找蝙蝠侠的话，那我的回答还是一样，他已经……”

“我知道他已经走了。”超人往前一步，楼下媒体与警方共同制造的嘈杂声响还没有在夜色中散去，“我想找的是你。”

“我？”布鲁斯站在阴影里，拖了个意义不明的长音，随后咧嘴一笑，就像启动了备用电池一样，又开始了他在媒体面前的那副浮夸表演，“我很好，虽然那些劫匪袭击了今晚的宴会，但幸好蝙蝠侠来得及时，除了砸碎了一些无关紧要的玻璃之外，没人有事，包括索菲亚，那个被劫作人质的姑娘也一样，蝙蝠侠把她毫发无损地送了回来，然后就消失了，这是在场每个人的亲眼所见。怎么样，外星救援犬先生？”

布鲁斯的唇角定格在了一个花花公子经典的促狭笑容上，哪怕他长得再好看也无法掩盖那裹挟在话语里的一丝尖刻：“或许下次你可以来得再早点，赶在警察，甚至是蝙蝠侠之前，这样你就可以跟上所有的事情了，也不用事后再来履行你超级英雄的职责，是不是？”

超人一言不发地站在那里，眼睛却一刻也没有离开过韦恩，那些向他投过来的刻薄言论也并没有伤到他分毫，毕竟此刻他脑子里正在考虑着别的事情。

的确，要是他来得再早一些就好了，这样他就不至于这么被动。劫匪突袭哥谭慈善晚会的时候，他正在地球的另一端，刚刚解救了一艘游轮，等他回来的时候才听说刚才在哥谭也发生了同样危险的事情。

玛莎在厨房忙碌，电视里播放着插播新闻，蝙蝠侠从匪徒手中抢回人质的片段被某个好事者拍到了，在媒体的转播中来回播放。克拉克几乎是想也没想就又冲出了家门。

他在飞行中搜索了一个很在乎的心跳声，发现那个声音偏离了以往的心率，正狂跳不止，而方向恰好与出事地点相同，于是他毫不意外地在一片狼藉的现场看到了人群里的韦恩。明显是刚刚经历过什么，却依然对着媒体摆出一副没心没肺的样子，这种不在乎的态度看得克拉克莫名怒火中烧。

“喂！”

布鲁斯带着不满的声音把超人拉回了现实，他指了指阳台，毫不客气地提醒道：“或许你该走了。”

超人顺着韦恩所指的方向看一眼，身体却一点都没动。

布鲁斯明显有些不耐烦了，几步来到办公桌旁，作势要拿起桌子上的内线电话：“再不走我可要找保安……”

室内忽然风起，布鲁斯生理性地眨了下眼。不过是这一眨眼的功夫，方才还在房间另一头的超人已经来到了他的面前，钢铁似的手臂乾住了布鲁斯正要拨号的双手，硬生生地迫使他将听筒放了回去。一直喋喋不休的花花公子忽然失了语，在超人的阴影下瞪大了眼睛。

“或许你不该找保安。”超人俯下身，近距离地审视着韦恩的脸，吐出的话语仿佛一阵冷风一样直接吹在哥谭王子精致的脸上。

“你应该找蝙蝠侠才对。”

布鲁斯脸上那些多余的做作表情都在这一句话里冻住了。他像是一个忘记被放进冰箱里的冰激凌蛋糕一样开始融化，直至露出那被裹藏在层层奶油下的蛋糕胚。克拉克很得意韦恩真实的样子被他揪了出来，不论多少次，布鲁斯摘下面具的样子仍然会让他惊喜，让他感到心动不已。

曾几何时，他也一直以为布鲁斯韦恩不过是个坐拥金山的花花公子，一个高高在上的社会名流，至少从克拉克·肯特的身份出发，在记者与媒体前的布鲁斯确实如此，直到他某天发现了哥谭王子与黑暗骑士的关系。谁能想到出没在哥谭深夜中的魅影背后竟然会有韦恩家族的支持？

超人不止一次地发现韦恩家族的当家人出没在蝙蝠侠活跃过的地方，而蝙蝠侠，他的这位“同事”，也不止一次消失在韦恩庄园附近。克拉克为这层跨度如此之大的关系震惊。

或许是他从没想过那个在公众面前永远玩世不恭的男人会以这样的方式来反抗哥谭的黑暗，于是某次在蝙蝠侠消失后，他没忍住，在‘碰巧’又出现在附近的韦恩面前摊了牌。那时的布鲁斯就如此刻一样，短暂地惊讶后终于褪下那层伪装的表皮，在超人面前承认了他与蝙蝠侠的关系。

“他的确与我关系密切，也是我关心在意的一部分。”布鲁斯宛如终于卸下了一副重担一样换了个放松的站姿，长舒了口气，好看的眉眼里却透露出锐利的光，直直刺进克拉克的心里。

“而且他的存在也是哥谭所必须的，所以……帮我们一个共同的忙——别去干扰蝙蝠侠的存在，也别把这件事透露出去，好吗？”

克拉克鬼使神差地点了头。

布鲁斯终于露出了一个满意的笑容，离开时甚至大胆地拍了下超人坚实的臂膀。

不知怎么回事，克拉克觉得从那一刻起，他看待布鲁斯·韦恩的方式就变了。布鲁斯不再是报纸媒体里的名流符号，而是开始有了血肉，并且将根系深深扎进了克拉克的心里，与超人的心脏血脉相连。

他在乎他，越是了解韦恩的过去便越是如此。但伴随着在乎萌发的还有另一种感情——嫉妒，因为布鲁斯·韦恩已经有了别人。

不论他与蝙蝠侠到底是什么关系，克拉克知道，那都比他这种单方面的挂念要更加牢不可破。就像他会来到有布鲁斯出没的地方一样，布鲁斯也会出现在有蝙蝠侠出现的地方，这背后的联系简直不言而喻。

而让他最让他不爽的是，当他试图与蝙蝠侠沟通时，对方只是玩味地冷笑（超人这样觉得），从不正面回应。

凭什么他在乎到不行的人，得到的那个却可以毫不珍惜？

“……放手。”布鲁斯张了张嘴，嗓音不知何时变得有些干涩。超人的视线一直停留在他的脸上，直白的视线盯得他有些不知所措。

“布鲁斯……”超人钳着他的双手慢慢放下，改为附着的方式，依然捉着布鲁斯的手腕，嘴里喃喃着他的名字。布鲁斯觉得超人再念下去，他的心脏就要从胸膛里蹦出来了。

“拜托……你走吧。”布鲁斯闭上眼，带着几分放弃的意味。今晚的事情已经弄得他很累了，大脑下意识地选择了最柔和的线路，不想与力量悬殊如此之大的人再起冲突。

握着他的那双手厚实而温暖，像是一副铁壁，带着不容拒绝的力道，可以感受到那副身体里流淌着的勃勃生机。布鲁斯的手就像是被烫到一样突然跳了一下，挣扎着想要抽回来。但超人显然不肯松手。

屋子里没有开灯，黑暗的环境带着一种天然的遏制效果，布鲁斯没几下就被超人拉到了沙发上，枕着自己的大衣，被狼狈地按在那里。两个人都大声地喘着气，似乎隐约猜到了事情将如何发展。

“放手……你不能……”布鲁斯徒劳地警告着，不知道是什么让他收紧了声音。

超人那双蓝色的眼睛在昏暗中仿佛泛着幽光，像极了锁定猎物的头狼，布鲁斯心里警铃大作，随着超人贴近的脸，浑身的血脉几乎都要在此刻冻结……

当两人嘴唇相触的时候，脑子里一直在吵闹的嗡嗡声也停了，有一个念想回荡在他脑海里，告诉他结束了。事情好像走入了一个完全不同的世界，几秒钟前的一切都已经结束了，变得离他们很遥远。

布鲁斯睁着眼睛，茫然地回应着超人的亲吻。他就像不认识他了一样，一动不动地看着压在自己身上的人。

终于还是发生了……布鲁斯心想。其实从很早前，从他第一次与超人接触的时候，他就知道，如果不加阻止，有一天……总有一天他们一定会如此。

察觉到了布鲁斯的安静，克拉克微抬起身，在他们两人之间拉出了一点距离。布鲁斯不知道在想什么，仿佛发条停止的玩偶一样傻傻地看着他，叫他对自己即将要做的事有些于心不忍。可转念一想，布鲁斯一直在等着一个不在乎他的人，为他无怨无悔地付出，甚至不在乎自己的安全，相比之下，布鲁斯此刻的反应简直是从没考虑过自己一样，因此才会表现得有如震惊过了头，

如此一想，克拉克方才那股无名火又上来了。

他压下声音，几乎是有些恶狠狠地宣布道：“我不会走，接下来的事你也可以拒绝，可以喊叫，但是你只能喊一个人的名字——蝙蝠侠，如果他在乎你的话，他一定会来。”

就像是我一样。

看着韦恩惊惧交杂的复杂神情，克拉克把最后一句话留在了肚子里。

四周的温度在逐渐升高，安静的空间里有人正在极力克制着行将发出的声响。布鲁斯捂住嘴，另一只手推距着超人埋首在他腿间的头颅。他被以一种半躺的姿势按在沙发上，一条腿蜷曲，另一条腿被高举到沙发靠背上，被超人的双手强摁着分开，衣物散落一地。

“你可以叫出声来，毕竟以前都是如此。”克拉克抬起头，松开了布鲁斯已经抬头的欲望，改用单手套弄，视线随着布鲁斯袒露的身体上浮，掠过健美的胸腹，直到抵达布鲁斯好看的脸上，看着他极力忍耐的神情，冷冷地问道，“还是说你怕被他听到？”

搭在沙发靠背上的长腿缓缓滑落，大开的胯部被超人按得几乎有些麻木了。布鲁斯松开捂着自己的嘴，对超人不可理喻的诘问报以怨怼的目光。看来蓝大个是铁了心地认为他和蝙蝠侠存在一种“敌对”的关系。

有趣。

布鲁斯冲他露出了一个玩味的笑容，成功看到超人的脸色变得更加铁青。

这可真是个不得了的误会。

“布鲁斯。”他听见超人带着急躁的低吼。

克拉克觉得自己被挑衅了……不光是挑衅，还有轻蔑的嘲笑，被布鲁斯。

他再次凶狠地吻下来，毫不客气地乾住布鲁斯那张只要上下嘴皮一碰就可以轻易伤人的嘴。强行撬开他的牙关，以普通人难以承受的力道搜掠着布鲁斯的嘴唇，直到听见布鲁斯皱着眉，发出难以忍受的哼声。可他想做的事还远不止这些。

克拉克没有再跟他废话，粗暴的吻一路往下，越过脖颈来到胸部，舔上了布鲁斯形状好看的胸肌。原本他对那些途径的伤疤有许多疑问，出于礼貌他从没有擅自透视过布鲁斯的身体，于是那些疤痕即使是在昏暗中也吓了他一跳，但现在他顾不上那么多了。

情欲与愤怒交缠在一起，克拉克在意乱情迷中胡乱地思索着，忽然想到布鲁斯为了追逐蝙蝠侠总是出现在那些危险的地方，那么有这些伤痕似乎也是理所应当。

思及至此，克拉克的心仿佛被谁狠狠地捏了一把，一股酸涩迅速地在四肢百骸散开。他感到心疼，也感到了委屈。

布鲁斯趁着这个功夫缓过了神，察觉到了这场即将淹没他的狂风暴雨势头忽然有所减少。虽然也是好事，可也勾起了他的担心。他半撑起上身，疑惑地盯着放缓攻势的超人，不知道为什么他看起来好像有点……孩子气的伤心。

“冷静下来了么？”

布鲁斯皱皱眉，他实际上并不那么了解超人，至少对他超人外的身份一无所知，毕竟对方的保密工作做得就像他一样好，而蝙蝠侠又那么忙碌，并没有太多时间去专门调查超人的背景（除非对方引起了非查不可的麻烦）。

布鲁斯得承认对方露出的这种受伤的表情对他有着特别的效果，特别还是在他以为对方想要强行要了他的时候……这下搞得“恶人”好像变成了他一样。

思来想去，布鲁斯只好做了一个很蠢的决定。他迟疑了片刻，伸手轻轻环住了对方，轻柔地拍了拍对方的背。

超人怔了一下，掉线的身体再次通上了电。他们都没有说什么多余的言语，但接下来的亲吻却温柔了许多。

布鲁斯感觉到超人正把一只手往他的私处送，强行进入的手指像是块小小的烙铁让他难过得拧紧了眉头。所有的男人天生就懂得如何获取快乐，可是对于如何提供快乐，这里面似乎潜藏着令人羞怯的规则。

布鲁斯强行摆脱了超人纠缠的唇舌，后穴里抽送的手指让他几次想要从被压制的沙发上挣扎起来，但又被超人的体重死死压住。

“难受就叫出来。”超人蛊惑的嗓音在他耳边呢喃着。

为了让自己好过一点，布鲁斯只好自行调整呼吸，让那些几欲脱口的音节听起来不要那么情色与浪荡。可怕的是他们两个人都在逐渐适应。

挤在自己双腿间的庞然大物忽然后退，布鲁斯茫然地眨了眨眼，看见超人直起了上身。他花了几秒钟的时间才看清楚对方是在做什么，被放出来的那头昂扬的野兽让他真真切切地倒吸了一口冷气。

布鲁斯下意识地吞咽了一口，眼睛没有办法从那个壮硕的影子上离开。他会被超人彻底撕碎的。

“布鲁斯……”超人低喘着靠近了他，将自己抵在布鲁斯发抖的穴口，轻柔地来回蹭着。

布鲁斯抬头望了他一眼，知道自己已经在劫难逃。

纵使有心理准备，布鲁斯还是在被进入的那一刻叫出了声。超人的那里太大了，光是头部都已经接近是种折磨，他一点点地顶撞着布鲁斯，每次都往里更深一点，直到布鲁斯把大部分都吞进去了以后才开始缓慢地抽动。布鲁斯觉得不只是自己的身体，连带自己的灵魂都要被顶穿了

“放松……吸气……”超人试着安抚他，一边浅啄布鲁斯的唇角一边低头去看两人结合的地方。布鲁斯虽然没有明确的表示，但身体确实是在接纳自己的，克拉克可以看见自己进出得越来越顺利。布鲁斯的后穴积极地吞吐，紧致火热的内壁全力跟上入侵者的步伐，层层环上，甚至还出现了羞人的声响。

克拉克收回了视线，看见布鲁斯躺在他身下半闭着眼，嘴巴随着自己律动的频率小声哈气。某种心思忽然捉住了他。他坏心眼地往前一挺，整个插了进去，然后他不出所料地听见布鲁斯猝不及防的大声娇喘。

那双同样是蓝色的眼睛猛然睁开，连自己都在惊讶于自己还能发出这种声音。缓过来后，布鲁斯凶狠地瞪了克拉克一眼，而超人笑着将吻印在了他汗湿的额头上，然后用更激烈地抽插将他还未来得及出口的咒骂化解。

真该死，布鲁斯认命似的闭上了眼睛。今夜他被这个该死的外星人弄得一塌糊涂。

克拉克离开前给布鲁斯披上了衣服，然后蹲下来，用视线静静地摩梭着布鲁斯熟睡的脸。外面很快就要天亮了，克拉克知道天亮之后，一切都将变得不同。不论是他与布鲁斯的，还是他与蝙蝠侠的，亦或者是布鲁斯与蝙蝠侠的。

布鲁斯会将自己和他之间的事告诉蝙蝠侠吗？而蝙蝠侠会怎样反应呢？会气急败坏地来找自己算账吗？还是说依然是那副漠不关心，冷淡疏离的态度？而最关键的，是自己与布鲁斯之间会怎么样呢。

今夜的事情很难说不是一场布鲁斯半推半就下默许了的互相发泄，对方可能也只是拿他当做空虚寂寞时自己送上门的消遣而已。克拉克忍不住地露出了一个自嘲的微笑，伸手去碰了碰布鲁斯的脸，替他把微皱的眉头抚平。

睡梦中的布鲁斯此刻在想什么呢？克拉克叹了口气。不知道在布鲁斯的梦里，是否也会有自己的位置存在。

玻璃门一声叩响过后，飘舞的纱帘再次安静了下来，金色的晨曦自天边刚刚崭露头角。房间里，有人轻轻地翻了个身，多余的衣服落到了地板上，仿佛昨夜什么也没发生过。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章还是超人x布鲁斯，然后有吃着碗里的看着锅里的警告……

一声门框撞击的轻响，有人拉开了没有上锁的玻璃门。布鲁斯在黑暗里睁开了眼睛，在墙上看到了从后面逐渐接近的阴影。

靠近阳台的床侧明显一沉，随后一个分量十足的身躯环了上来，身上还带着夜晚潮湿的冷气。布鲁斯不免扯了扯被子，本能地想要避到一边去，但很快就被那两条有力的手臂锁死在了胸前。

几番挣扎无果，安静下来的布鲁斯背对着身后的闯入者重重地出了口气，赤裸的后背因为那人带着凉意的胸膛而起了一层细小的疙瘩。不论几次，布鲁斯还是对这种深夜“拜访”感到有些无所适从，但拜访者显然不这么觉得。

见布鲁斯不动了，那两条缠在他腹上的小臂又将他往后带了几分，大掌熟稔地在怀中人的胸前游移。

“别闹……”布鲁斯佯装困倦，象征性地推了推那条骚扰他的手臂。

这是他与超人的默契，相当于是两人心照不宣的约定。从不久前他们两人意外搅到一起去了起，超人算是得到了韦恩大宅的通行证，只要布鲁斯同意，他就可以过来看他，哪怕是半夜。当然这种事布鲁斯从来没有明讲过，但是拜访者很聪明地注意到了韦恩床头随手就可以摸到的润滑液和安全套。

当然如果布鲁斯不准备发生什么的话，他也可以拒绝。超人从来不会强迫他。

布鲁斯闭着眼睛呢喃着，装作睡熟不想被打扰的样子。事实上他刚回来不久，假如超人对他有任何的怀疑，只要一开透视就会发现蝙蝠装还在他床底下扔着。

今天的哥谭预料之外地搞了个大动作，作为蝙蝠侠布鲁斯自然是要全力以赴，只是让他有些没想到的是这个动作大到会把超人引来，这还是自从超人与布鲁斯在一起后两人第一次正式的会面。

没有臆想中的尴尬，整个过程还是很顺利的。两人表现得十分有专业素质，甚至还有点隐隐中的相互配合，只是这样就弄得分离的时候有些困难。

看着超人欲言又止的样子，披风下的布鲁斯做了一件让几个小时后的自己万分后悔的事……

推距没起作用，布鲁斯被人按着肩膀突然翻了过来，力道之大迫使他猛地睁开了眼睛，心中警铃大作，脑海中瞬间困意全无。望着那双自上而下俯视着自己的眼睛，布鲁斯这才发现对方今晚自从进来后还没有讲过一句话。

“你……”

被超人目不转睛地注视着，布鲁斯不能移动半分。今夜的超人似乎有哪里不同，蓝色的虹膜下潜藏着某种奇异的热枕，使得他的目光看上去危险而冰冷，有如被镀上了一层蓝色的釉，看得布鲁斯莫名很想去伸手碰一碰……

手腕再次吃痛，布鲁斯轻轻“嘶”了一声，半眯着眼表达了手腕被擒住的不满。超人似乎刚从某个地方回过神来，连忙放松了手劲，但不用多说也知道被抓的地方一定见了红。

“你怎么了？”

这话问得布鲁斯自己也有些心虚，毕竟他心里知道超人这副反常的模样一定与自己先前的举动脱不开干系。可毕竟是自己开的头，已经没有更改的余地了，那再怎么着也得做全。

他挑剔地踢了下超人，虽然因为被压制的关系并不顺利，却被超人难得木讷地挨了下来。超人皱了皱眉，看似困惑地顿了两秒，然后他开始吻他。

因为一早就知道两人之间身体差异，所以起先超人的每一个动作都有所保留，尽量控制着自己不伤到布鲁斯，以至于布鲁斯都快忘记了这点，然而今夜不同。

对方这次没有留给他任何喘息的空间，就像是忘了一样，超人的吻逐渐加深，强壮有力的唇舌在布鲁斯口中不断翻搅舔弄，整个人忘我而投入。空气逐渐变得稀薄，呼吸开始变得困难，布鲁斯睁大眼睛，渐渐意识到了事情在一点一点地脱离控制。

“你……嗯……放开！”

布鲁斯疯狂地挣动，几乎是动上了真格的才把氪星人从自己身上拉开。

他靠在枕头上仰面喘息，脑中自然而然地回顾起了刚才的片段。方才他第一次触到了“窒息”这个词的边界，感觉自己就像是搜在风暴中漂游的小舟，随时都有倾没的危险，要拼上全力才能逃离那片汹涌的大海。

视线顺势掠到一旁的始作俑者身上，对方再次贴了过来，撑着头侧躺在自己身边。布鲁斯注意到对方竟然完全没有气喘，这又提醒了他一个事实——就像是人与自然之间的差距那样，他的努力仿佛是杯水车薪般的白费力气，其实一切全凭大海的喜怒，以至于逃脱后他还要对对方的停止心存感激。

布鲁斯不由得恼怒，感觉脸颊又红又烫。他蜷起身子向床的另一侧滚去，隔着被子发出模糊的咒骂：“给我滚！”

然而一切如他所想的那样，都是徒劳的。超人很轻易地再次制服了他。  
布鲁斯突然认识到一个事实：在对方超然的力量前，如果超人真的想要做什么，自己其实并没有拒绝的权力，至少在普通人布鲁斯·韦恩的身份下是如此。这其实并不难以认知，但直到此刻真正触摸到的时候，布鲁斯才真的体会到这意味着什么。

被对方拉进怀里，双手贴自己的前胸，超人粗壮的大腿完全将他的下半身牵制住了，而且更为火热的……布鲁斯感觉到了那根每次都将他欺负得很惨的老二正充满威胁地抵住他的臀缝上。

“别动。”

超人终于说了今晚的第一句话，嗓音低沉得听起来有些喑哑。

布鲁斯吞咽了一口，感觉超人在不动声色地用力。那根硬起来的老二逐渐顶开了他的臀缝，滑过私密的软肉，卡进了布鲁斯的大腿间，以一种十分贴近的插入的羞人姿势来回碾磨，龟头将腻滑的体液蹭得整个私处都是。

布鲁斯如坐针毡，他只得用力地喘气，乳尖不知是因为紧张还是因为下体的刺激而变得挺立。

超人的一只手覆了上去，指尖以和下面挺动频率相同的速度刮蹭着，像是把玩一样缓慢。他满意地看到布鲁斯在他的钳制下小幅度地扭动着腰身，泄出难以忍受的呻吟。

真该死……布鲁斯断断续续地想着，这样还不如痛快一点完事好过。他感到自己的下身已经完全硬了，后穴在热液的侵染下变得酥软不已。那里在被反复插入后已经形成了一种难以启齿的肌肉记忆，他甚至渴望超人赶紧插进去好了结他现在求而不得的挠人酥痒，布鲁斯为有这样想法的自己羞耻不已。

他悲哀地意识到，自己被超人在某种意义上塑造成了一个能够充分回应他需求的容器。对方想要他，他那沉睡的一面就会被逐渐唤醒，然后就像履行职责一样等待着被满足。

“呃……啊！”

被揉搓了半天的乳尖吃痛，布鲁斯终于难以忍受地低呼了一声。亵玩他的双手瞬间松开，换成一种抚慰的姿势托住了布鲁斯靠近床面的右胸。超人好像终于从某种状态里挣脱出来了，又变回了往日那个小心翼翼的样子，布鲁斯从他眼中读到了迟来的珍视与光彩。

“布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯听见超人在背后温柔又小心地唤他。他顿了顿，放弃般的回过头，背贴对方的胸膛再次与他接吻。他感觉到他的一条大腿被对方再次抬了起来。

这一次的吻耐心而温柔，克拉克甚至控制着自己的呼吸，生怕在引起布鲁斯一丁点的反感。他悄悄睁开一点缝隙，看见布鲁斯半闭着眼睛，逐渐放软了身体，配合着他的亲吻还有下面蓄势待发的试探。他光是看着这张脸就感到心动不已。

这是布鲁斯啊……是他珍视到不行的布鲁斯啊……超人胡乱地想着。

他托着布鲁斯的身体让他慢慢躺下，而自己来到了他的上方，分开布鲁斯的两条长腿让它们缠上自己。

布鲁斯小幅度地挣扎了一下，似乎是想要去够床头柜上的安全套，但克拉克不想等了。他现在就想进入布鲁斯。然后他看到布鲁斯猛地揪紧了枕套，活鱼一般弹起了上半身。这样的布鲁斯他真是百看不厌。

克拉克喜欢这个瞬间，这一掌控到达极致的瞬间。他一早就知道布鲁斯是那种无法被束缚的人，他有他的目标，有他自己的生活，还有那些永远不可能完全告诉他的想法，可他却无可救药的为这样不可控的人着迷。越是无法控制，就越想追逐，越是难以捉摸，就越想吃透。克拉克亲吻着身下人汗湿的脸颊，听到布鲁斯嘴中为自己的律动而低吟，层层叠叠的满足感炸膛般溢出心肺……

直到他抬起上身，不知怎么又想起了那个人……

“怎么……”

蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音不可控制地在克拉克脑海里响起，他想要阻止，可是却发现根本就无能为力。

“你就没想过……”

停下……！克拉克在脑海里无声地呐喊着，可是眼前，那个人站在阴影中的模样却越发地清晰……

“你就没想过，我感兴趣的人，或许不是那个布鲁斯·韦恩，而是你吗？”

路灯的阴影下，那个总是不苟言笑的男人忽然冲自己狡黠一笑，留下一句意义不明的话语就这样消失在了城市的角落里。

克拉克呆楞在原地，差点从半空中掉下去。与布鲁斯在一起后，他曾经设想过好多次与蝙蝠侠再相遇时的情景，可是没一次是这样的，而更加致命的是，蝙蝠侠面具下的那半张脸，那似笑非笑的嘴角，竟然就这么留在了他的脑海里，挥之不去，搅得他的脑海乱成一团。

怎么会这样……

克拉克听见自己在脑海里发问，可是没有人能够给他解答，他的大脑被血管加速流淌的声音吵得要死，而这一幕……与他当初在记者会上看到布鲁斯·韦恩的时候又多么的相似……

“布鲁斯……”

克拉克呢喃着，然后感觉到一双修长又有力的大腿主动钩住自己，充满韧性的臀部索取般与自己牢牢贴合。他俯下身，落入一个湿热的吻中，他和他怀里的人都湿得一塌糊涂，下半身粗硬的耻毛甚至被交合处溢出的爱液黏成了缕。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克从一阵濒临失控的抽插后直起身，却突然被眼前的景象慑住了。

躺在他的身下的人，挂在自己的腰上的双腿无力地大张着，私处听话地吞吐着那根自由进出的性器，而脱力的双手早已揪不住枕头……这本该是极度香艳的画面，如果不是布鲁斯身体的其他部分都淹没在了月亮制造的阴影里。

除了那喘息的唇，克拉克看不到布鲁斯的上半张脸，而这一瞬间的晃神竟然让他产生了是蝙蝠侠躺在他身下的错觉！

“超人……？”察觉到超人的眼神再次变得很遥远，布鲁斯有些疑惑地唤他。他撑起上身，被阴影淹没的上半张脸再次暴露在月光下，“你今天晚上到底怎么回事？”

“没什么……”

克拉克认真地审视着布鲁斯那钻石般的脸，既觉得羞愧又觉得心惊胆战，生怕自己刚刚的走神被布鲁斯看出一点端倪。

蝙蝠侠的心意……布鲁斯知道吗？还是说难道布鲁斯早就知道才会答应和自己在一起？克拉克用力的眨了眨眼，禁止自己再想下去，至少当着布鲁斯的面不可以……况且他今晚不就是为了确认自己对布鲁斯的心意才来的吗？

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，似乎对超人这含糊的解释颇为不满。他毫不掩饰地哼了一声，忽然用力坐起来，双手还用力把超人朝后推去。克拉克绷紧了呼吸，看来布鲁斯有不同的想法，但紧接着他就说不出话来了。

布鲁斯似乎不满于超人的走神，所以决定自己满足自己。他按倒了超人，骑在超人的老二上对如何获取快乐无师自通。

克拉克艰难地吞咽了一口，这事对他来说更加要命，因为布鲁斯的上半张脸又一次淹没进了阴影里。他绷紧了呼吸，双手机械地扶着布鲁斯的腰，却完全不敢抬起头去看他。月光在布鲁斯赤裸的身体上使阴影被撕碎成漆黑的片缕，这与那个人多么不谋而合……

克拉克不敢去想，可越是不敢，那些想法就越往脑子里钻。

“吻我。”布鲁斯突然停了下来，又掏出那副经典的花花公子做派任性地向克拉克索吻。

克拉克犹豫了一下，终于抬起头，贴上了布鲁斯的唇。那一瞬间，他脑海里的两个人似乎不动声色地重合了。克拉克不禁环紧了布鲁斯，事已至此，他也不想再顾虑那么多了。

“嗯……！”

被再次放倒在床上，布鲁斯发出了一声小小的惊叫，但很快就被下半身的狂操猛干给逼成了断断续续的低吟。自从与超人在一起之后，尖叫似乎成了每个床第之夜不可或缺的一部分。有些事，羞耻多了就不算羞耻。既然配合的叫喊可以让布鲁斯更快地获得自己想要的解脱，那么又何乐而不为。只不过有些要命的是，这种易得的快乐又是那么容易令人上瘾。

克拉克托着布鲁斯的腰，时刻把持着不让布鲁斯能够找机会塌下去。这次他们换了背后的姿势，是他主动要求的。他在心里希望自己的旖旎心思永远不会被布鲁斯猜到。

目光逐渐前倾，布鲁斯的身上有很多伤痕，有些甚至蔓延到了后背，克拉克有些好奇是不是蝙蝠侠的后背也是如此。他锁着布鲁斯腰的手将布鲁斯用力往后带了两下，好让自己能够进入到最深处，他能感觉到布鲁斯湿热的内壁一次次地夹紧自己，而每次猜想如果此时是蝙蝠侠在挨操的想法又会让他再硬上三分。

不知道真的操进蝙蝠侠的身体里的的话会是什么样的感觉，毕竟他是真的见过蝙蝠侠是如何用一个绞杀来让罪犯听话。克拉克浑浑噩噩地想着，想完又为有这种想法的自己感到羞愧。

介于危险边缘的试探令人着迷。大脑装着百分之九十八的小心谨慎还有自我劝告，却依然无法放弃那百分之二的对刺激的向往，对背德的沉迷。人一直都是这样矛盾的载体，拥有再多都无法例外。

克拉克闭上眼，贴近布鲁斯的背，与他沉溺进一个不管不顾的深吻中。

事情结束的时候离起床也没多久了，布鲁斯瘫在柔软的床铺里，看着带着暖意的日光攀上阳台。

超人穿戴整齐后来与他告别，布鲁斯性质乏乏地冲他摆手，用另一只手遮住了眼睛，躲开了超人的亲吻。他们昨天一晚上亲的够多了。

超人笑了笑，也没有恼怒。他在布鲁斯的床边蹲了下来，伸手拿开了他挡住眼睛的手。

“还有事？”布鲁斯眯着眼睛躲避从他身后照过来的日光。

超人拎着他的手摩梭了一会，像是下定决心搬吻了吻他的骨节。

“克拉克。”超人看着他，一字一句地说道，“我的名字是克拉克·肯特。”


End file.
